Ino, Sakura, Hinata First Kiss
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: Ino, Sakura, and Hinata get their first kiss.


**Ino, Sakura, Hinata...First Kiss**

Inoino97 has logged on

Silentangel has logged on

Cherryblossom has logged on

Temarimari13 has logged on

Inoino97: I did it I finally did it.

Silentangel: Me too

Cherryblossom: Same here, what about you Temari?

Temarimari13: No but I'm still working on it okay but we're all gonna have a party tonight at 9:30.

Inoino97: Your extra two weeks that we gave you are almost up. You do know that your last day is the Talent Show right Temari?

Silentangel: If you don't kiss him by then you might end up like Neji and TenTen...they don't talk much you know and they don't even show that they love eachother like they should. TenTen was heart-broken when Kiba asked them if they were going out Neji said no.

Cherryblossom: Don't worry Temari there's no pressure on you right now so don't worry about it for very long you'll only push yourself until you do it so no pressure.

Temarimari13: I still think that you guys are taking this too far for me to handle why push me until it happens I mean what if I accidentally do something to hurt his feelings?

Inoino97: The worst that could happen is that he'll hate you for the rest of your lives.

Silentangel: Or he might not ever talk to you again.

Temarimari13: Don't tell me that!!!!! Now I'm really gonna be nervous when it happens.

Cherryblossom: Didn't I tell you not to sweat it Temari?

Temarimari13: Sakura you are helping a little but more pressure than help. Gotta go get ready for the party be back later.

Temarimari13 has logged off

emokid has logged on

Mr.Sandman has logged on

foxboy has logged on

emokid: Hey peeps.

Inoino97: Whatcha up 2?

foxboy: Getting our dates for Temari's party so we're not there alone.

Mr.Sandman: Naruto you're not supposed blurt it out we're supposed to ask them not tell them!!!

Cherryblossom: Don't you yell at my Naruto like that or I'll get Hinata to come over there and beat the crap out of you and besides how would you feel if I was yelling at Hinata right now?

Mr.Sandman: I would seriously kill you.

Cherryblossom: Exactly why I don't want you yelling at Naruto.

Mr.Sandman: Okay fine I won't yell at him anymore.

Silentangel: Thank you for teaching him something Sakura.

Cherryblossom: Cool I actually taught him something which means I acomplished one of the Temari's impossible tasks.

Silentangel: One down twenty-nine to go.

Mr.Sandman: What?!?

Temarimari13 has logged on

Shadow has logged on

Temarimari13: Yeah my thirty impossible tasks for you and Kankuro.

Shadow: Do you have a list of impossibles for all of us including me?

Temarimari13: No just for my brothers thinx to herself Man that's not even cool I have a list for everyone here and that makes me a really bad friend if I can find tasks that can't be done on their part.

Inoino97: Well we would all be honored to go to Temari's party with you but you have to promise not to show up wearing a really flashy outfit. Understood?

Shadow: Don't worry Ino I already gave them a run down of what to wear to the party.

Cherryblossom: Okay then what are you wearing to the party guys?

emokid: That's for us to know and you to find out.

foxboy: Yeah what Sasuke said.

Shadow: Well we have to go and do some running before we go to the party.

Temarimari13: Okay...bye.

foxboy has logged off

emokid has logged off

Shadow has logged off

Mr.Sandman has logged off

Temarimari13: Hey can I tell you three something?

Cherryblossom: Sure Temari you know that you can tell us anything.

Temarimari13: I have a list of impossible tasks for Shikamaru. Do you think I'm a bad girlfriend?

Inoino97: Of course not Temari.

Silentangel: We all have our own list for our boyfriends and ourselves so even if you had one for us we wouldn't be mad at you no matter what.

Temarimari13: Thanx girls I have to go finish getting ready for the party and remember the color is black.

Cherryblossom: C U There.

Inoino97 has logged off

Silentangel has logged off

Cherryblossom has logged off

Temarimari13 has logged off

Catch us all next time at the talent show


End file.
